


我们不一样

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 2





	我们不一样

「好看吗？」

倚窗枕臂的美人如此问道。

一道月光顺着头发潺潺流泻，半路被发间别着的一支玉簪截断。不知是否故意为之，轻浮地倒插着，尾部镶的玛瑙足有婴儿拳头大小，雕成凤凰的形状，喙衔滴溜溜一串小金铃，随摇晃的幅度玲玎作响，在夜风里幽幽荡开。

是一支女簪，除此以外无可挑剔，在淡月、红烛和盛装的美人的簇拥下，令人恍惚置身梦幻。不枉费为了得到它绸缪的许多时日。杀无生没有看簪，却近乎贪婪地用眼睛描摹着月下簪发的美人，用不知掩饰的、仿佛凝视猎物一样的直勾勾的眼神。

他发出一声赞许的咕哝。

下一刻，凤簪就被摘下，随手掷向一边。

他没有移开视线。

「不喜欢？」

「本来以为会喜欢的，」凛雪鸦说，「得手之后才发现没意思透了。」用那种不痛不痒的惋惜的口气。

「为了这件破烂，我陪你吹了一晚上冷风。」

「吃醋了吗？在我眼里，无生也是同样的稀世宝物哦。」

「别把我跟那种东西相提并论。」

「果然是吃醋了。」凛雪鸦柔声说。

不同以往的是，这一次，杀无生没有反驳。就在凛雪鸦以为他要永远缄默下去时，他问：

「我是独一无二的，对吧，掠？」

凛雪鸦惊讶地笑起来。

「是向我在撒娇吗？撒娇可不是武士的品格哦。嗯？」他仔细观察着杀无生，露出若有所思的神情，「怎么了？一副忧心忡忡的样子。」他拍拍膝盖，「过来，到我这里来。」

杀无生没有一丝一毫违背命令地过来了，把头枕在他的大腿上。凛雪鸦把发饰一粒粒卸下，漫不经心地为他按摩头皮。杀无生发出一声满足的喟叹。他们就如同一对热恋中的情人一般窃窃私语着，在静谧的月光下。

「……所以，是什么事情呢？」

房间里闪烁着颤动的烛火，一滴烛泪沿着红蜡淌下，慢慢凝固了。同时凝固的，还有挨得过紧的两个人之间所剩无几的空气。

「掠也会羡慕别人吗？」

这样软弱的、寻求认同一般的语气，令凛雪鸦觉得十分可笑。

「羡慕谁呢？」他配合地接话。

「田里的菜农、路边的小贩、打渔的渔夫……或者遇见的随便什么人。谁知道。」

「完全没有哦。为什么突然这么问？」

「总觉得他们的人生简单得多。」

「他们？是谁？」

梦呓一般的呢喃，吹拂在膝头。「所有人。死掉的，活着的，素昧平生的，见过就忘了的……」过了今天还有明天，过了明天还有长远的未来，从不忧心朝不保夕。就算意外身亡，也不过一句轻飘飘的「命中注定」，甚至更幸运，来不及叹惋便已命丧黄泉。

「我不这样认为哦。」白玉般的指腹抚上他的脸颊，似有魔力，让焦躁不安的心绪慢慢平复下来，「选择了无知度世也意味着放弃了探求剑理，要是因为羡慕别人过的另一种生活就质疑自己，那也太俗气了。」

「难道掠不会偶尔希望自己是个普通人？」

「动摇了吗？」

「没有。只是……对于命中注定这个词汇本身感到困惑。」

「于是开始反思起剑道之外的可能？」

杀无生下意识地想否认，被打断了。

「是好事哦。」

「可是——」

手指的阴影掠过额头，像水鸟的翅膀掠过湖面，轻柔地在太阳穴上点了一点。「绷得太紧了。偶尔也要放纵一下，嗯？」

浑身懒洋洋的，筋骨都酥软了。这样不行，会丧失警惕性，丧失那些他赖以为生的对危险的感知力的。但是抚在面孔上的手很舒服……

「可那样不就和别人一样了？」

「有什么不好吗？总不能一辈子靠给别人卖命吃饭吧？」

「别说傻话了。」杀无生咕哝。

「假如有一天不再执著剑道了，无生又打算做什么呢？收割名声、聚敛财富之类的？无生有想过吗？」

「想都没有想过。」

「果然还是要和剑沾边的才感兴趣吗……那么教习剑术呢？有意向吗？」

「开什么玩笑。」

凛雪鸦推了他一把。「这也不行，那也不行！啊……真是把自己绕进了死路。」状似苦恼地自言自语着，「好吧，再换个说法——如果有一天无生放弃了自己的剑道，你觉得那会是因为什么？」

「绝无可能。」

「就算为了我？」

「……绝无可能。」

「真无情。」凛雪鸦半真半假地抱怨着，语气却没有一点责怪的意思，「但是你看，这不是已经做出了选择嘛？这样独一无二的灵魂，要为我好好保持下去哦？」

无论是语气，抑或是痴醉的神情，都很难不让人信服。可不知为何，杀无生心中的不安却愈演愈烈。

「但如果有更好的替代品呢？」

「比如呢？」

「一个剑技同样高超、但不会滥杀无辜的我？」

「不会哦。」忍俊不禁的轻笑声，「对我而言，无生是独一无二的。」

「……总觉得话里有话——」

「害羞了吗？」

「——比如一些人人都有独到之处一类的论调。」

「果然是害羞了。」

「但总觉得对于我们这样的存在，想要变‘俗气’反而很难。」

按揉着太阳穴的手指顿了顿。

「真是很努力地想要变得俗气呢。」

「也许是因为……想要不凡很容易，尽情堕落就是了，但如果想要获得平凡的生活，却要忍受泯然于众的痛苦。」

真俗气的想法。只有那些没有见识过真正的堕落、又对平凡生活懵懵懂懂的人，才会如此口出狂言。

「无生从哪里学来的诡辩？」

「不是从哪里学来的，是自己胡思乱想的。」

「更让人担心了。」

「担心什么？」

「要是哪一天我离开无生了……」

仰躺在膝上的剑客，如嗅到危险而警醒的猎豹一般，翻身攫住他的手。

「我会不惜一切代价找回你。」

「嗯……」一缕银发垂落眼前，他心不在焉地用手指绕住了，努力和紫色的编在一起，「然后呢？」

「问你为什么。」

「然后呢？」

「背着你前往深山隐居。」

是次郎兵卫护主上山三君出逃的典故，常用以歌颂武士的忠勇与主从的情谊。没记错的话，此后二人便立下了众道之契，誓约相守一生。

头发太滑，腕上传来的力度太紧，他遗憾地松开手。

「就这样？」

「就这样。」

「可是要上哪里弄到钱呢？隐居也是要花钱的吧？供养我可不便宜。还有交通——要把一个大活人带走，也不是容易的事情吧？还有到达目的地前的居所、饮食、被人追杀的可能性……」

尴尬的沉默。策划着浪漫逃亡计划的绑匪，似乎并没有考虑到这么现实的东西。

凛雪鸦又笑起来。

「退一万步来讲，相守一生什么的，本来就是异想天开吧？」

「掠说过的。」

「我说过？」凛雪鸦歪头，「唔……不记得了。也许我说的是别的意思呢？无生可不要随便曲解我的话呀。」

「为自己说的话负起责任来。」杀无生嘟囔一声，把头扎进凛雪鸦的腿间，像植物汲取土壤深处的水分一样，汲取着大腿根部的温度。

太有意思了，只是稍稍逗弄一下反应就这么激烈……真是太有意思了。凛雪鸦又忍不住偷笑了。

「看样子不好好安抚一下是不行了呢，是不是，嗯？」

「可以吗？」因极力压抑渴望的嗓音变得低哑、深沉，甚至让人感到危险。

仿佛察觉不到一般地轻笑着，凛雪鸦敞开了怀抱。

为了搭配玉簪，凛雪鸦特意换上一身大红和服，月下的神情有些抽象，宛如盂兰盆节上乘坐神舆的优伶——不，恐怕任何能面都无法重现他此刻捉摸不定的仪态，仿佛正在盘算要用这身画皮断送谁的性命一般的游刃有余。他甚至还能腾出手来侍弄金鱼，让人几乎忘记了他自己就是一尾美丽的金鱼。

杀无生小心翼翼地托起和服繁复厚重的拖尾，把他抱向床边。

他伸了个懒腰，任凭木屐和足袋被尽数褪下。

这次是脚吗，他漫不经心地想着。

「那么这一次，又要用什么借口呢？庆功？加班费？还是……」红润的趾尖挑起他的下巴，「赔罪？」

这是一双秀美的脚，白净、窄瘦，脚趾宛如工匠精心研磨的玉珠一样整齐排列，趾甲圆润，在月光下显现出一种玲珑剔透的色泽，但并不是那种染过金色草汁的颜色——不如说是一株幽兰，花瓣从靠近花心的位置向外次第染上贝肉似的柔和的粉，足尖凝着点点露水。

一点都看不出其主人竟然就是那个号称「踏雪无痕、沐月无影」的怪盗。

踝骨往上连着一截白生生的小腿，一直没入织锦的深处。碍事的布料。杀无生克制着将之撕开的冲动，倾身吻上脚背。

脚背绷直了，颜色浅淡的血管自半透明的皮肤底下根根绽出，五个趾头紧紧蜷在一起。

他的下巴狠狠挨了一记。

「真粗鲁。」

「是指一脚踢开兑现酬劳的保镖吗？」

「原来你知道自己是在以下犯上。」

「您默许的。」

「不怕我生气？」

杀无生捉着他的脚踝把他拖近身前。「反正您总会宽恕我的。」

凛雪鸦看上去确实有些生气，但杀无生没有因此停止试探，他仍在用嘴唇探寻那条抵达生存之理的道路。那条道路原本存在于挥斩的剑影里、生死的角逐中，而眼下，却仿佛只存在于凛雪鸦盘绕的双脚间。

凛雪鸦被他弄得很痒。「好孩子、唔……好孩子……」他吃吃笑着，踩在杀无生的裤裆上，脚趾拧起裤头一点一点往下蹭，「哎呀，已经这么大了，明明连碰都没有碰到……」朝夕相处的旅伴对着自己勃起了，他却仿佛一点都没有被冒犯到，兴致盎然地用足尖描摹情欲的形状。

他的脚是冰的，单论脚背的话有些硌人，但好在脚掌肉乎乎的，被践踏时完全没有不舒服的感觉，反而让人产生被疼爱着的错觉。杀无生急喘一声，想要直接脱掉裤子，被制止了。

「不可以哦。要好好忍住，否则，我就再也不让你碰了。」

他只能用力咬住嘴唇。为什么要如此听话？明明就算硬来，对方也完全无法抵抗不是吗……

不想被讨厌的情绪压倒了本能的欲望。

彻底失望的师门也好，狭路相逢的同道也好，都无所谓。唯独不想被掠讨厌……

裤子已经被扒下了，露出的勃发的茎身已经胀成了病态的深红色，只要稍加刺激，就能得到解脱，可凛雪鸦却放任不管，只用脚掌抵在不那么敏感的根部撩拨。

杀无生难耐地仰起头颈。

「呜……」

「被狠狠欺负了呢。真可怜……」嘴上这么说着，身体却根本没有一点大发慈悲的意思。脚掌已经完全合拢了，足弓夹着柱身上下揉搓。积攒着爱液的性器很烫，一跳一跳地，打湿了他的脚心。

「真讨厌，弄得到处都黏糊糊的。」

「抱歉，我会、嗯……我会弄干净的……」

「那也不行。说好了要忍住，犯规就要受到惩罚。」

凛雪鸦从袖中摸出不知何时捡回来的凤簪，神态像个天真的孩子。

「我一直很好奇，如果……这样做，会发生什么？」

尚不及阻止，尖锐的簪头已经钻入了那个汩汩流泪的小眼。

要是让苦主得知这件价值连城的宝物被用作此途，又该作何感想呢？但对于凛雪鸦来说，畅想这些倒霉蛋懊恼的表情，恐怕也是重要的乐趣之一吧。

杀无生的眼圈红了，发出细小的呜咽，肌肉的线条绷得很紧，却始终不敢忤逆。

凛雪鸦微笑。真可爱，只是稍稍逗弄就发出被遗弃的小狗一样的咕噜声，明明已经不是第一次被这样对待了，却好像永远不能习惯一样……真可爱。上一次像这样发自内心地微笑是什么时候的事情了？似乎还得追溯到和娈娘子的那段过往，因为至少那时候，他还是能真心实意地感到愉快的。

不知从什么时候起，微笑变得越来越困难，如同衰竭的身体没有自愈的能力。为此他珍惜着每一次开怀的时刻，几乎到了贪得无厌的程度，就像要不到糖的小孩珍惜着每一份得来不易的礼物。

不难理解为何这段时日以来，他是那么体贴地照看着杀无生，甚至可以说是十分精心地将他的天真维持在光可鉴人的状态了。天真是需要培养的，傲慢亦然。它们是武士身上与武士道精神相去甚远的代表身份的饰品，他要为杀无生一件件戴上，告诉他要用生命保护它们，只有这样，当面把它们狠狠摔碎时，对方错愕追悔的模样才最令人心动。

一想到这份礼物最后恐怕也难逃崩坏的结局，他都有些舍不得了。

不如把身体赏给他好了，作为曾带给自己欢愉的奖励。

——前提是，届时杀无生还没有彻底崩坏的话。

凛雪鸦对自己的计划十分满意。他随意捣弄几下就抽出发簪，却并没有就此收手，反而变本加厉地折磨杀无生，将他悬置于将放未放的临界点。杀无生想要支起身子，反被推倒在床上。

「……掠。」

「唔？」

「总觉得你今天……」比往常还要任性。

「格外的诱人？」凛雪鸦妩媚地笑着，「关于这一点，我还是有自知之明的。现在向我臣服，我是不会怪罪的哦。」

「……明白了。」杀无生说，「只要让你说不出可恶的话来就可以了，对吧？」

也许是得到了鼓励，他表现得比往常逾矩，急不可耐地扯开凛雪鸦的下衣。从华丽靡艳和服底下弹出同样兴致勃勃的性器。他发出一声了然的轻哼，直接上手握住。

「放开。」原本调笑的语气骤然变冷。

「为什么？为什么不让我也帮帮你？明明忍得这么辛苦……」

他还想得寸进尺，但凛雪鸦脸色一沉。

「我让你放开。」

杀无生只得照做，束手无策地僵立一旁，连手脚都不知该怎么摆放。

凛雪鸦阴晴不定地打量着他，突然噗嗤一下笑出声。

太有意思了，只要不咸不淡地警告一句，就会诚惶诚恐地放开到手的爱物就像做错事的小孩……太有意思了。

而在这一笑之间，生硬的气氛荡然无存，仿佛方才的剑拔弩张只是一场错觉。杀无生的脊背因这骤冷骤热的空气起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。眼前这个柔弱美丽的男人，比遇见过的所有对手加起来都要恐怖……他使劲摇了摇头。

「很介意吗？」凛雪鸦和颜悦色地问。

「……有一点。」

「会给你的。但现在还不是时候。」

「那什么时候才是时候呢？」杀无生追问。

凛雪鸦没有回答，似乎陷入了沉思。顺着他的视线，杀无生看到了裸露在华衣之外的他的下身。因为怕热，凛雪鸦里面什么都没穿，和服掀开后身体一览无遗。他的喉结上下滚了滚，就在耐心告罄时，凛雪鸦把手覆上了自己的身体。

素来只溢出烟气的口腔里溢出一声细细的呻吟。

杀无生感到自己的血液被点燃了。不再思考失礼与否的问题，却仍碍于盲从爱情的天性，他只能把凛雪鸦的双脚死死按在身下。那双脚已经酸软了，脚趾无力微张，足心透出娇艳的胭脂色。

是因为自己才变成这样的。诸如此类的念头助长着欲火。

凛雪鸦被顶得贴在墙壁上，从端庄齐整的衣装上看不出任何情色的痕迹，身形却一颠一颠，好像正被人从层层叠叠的裙裾底下抱着侵犯。须臾丸带便在墙上磨散了，领口大敞，渐渐从肩上滑落，堆在臂弯里，袒露出比月光还要皎洁的、旖旎的胴体。

这副钗横鬓乱、衣衫不整的样子，也是因为自己。

被激发了更深的欲念，杀无生几乎克制不住内心的冲动。他倒提起凛雪鸦的双脚，和服下摆因此一直垂到股根，两条笔直修长的腿从散乱的衣衽下刺出，就像从盛放的花瓣中吐出的花蕊。凛雪鸦惊呼着，被昂贵的布料盖了一头一脸，声音闷闷的，像是这片锦绣之海中的溺水者的呼喊：

「犯规！」

嘴上这么说，手指却更加卖力地表演着，用濒临高潮时千娇百媚的体态挑逗着视觉。传闻在海那头的祭典上，巫女会向神献上高潮以祈求作物的丰收……

杀无生再难自持，低吼着发泄在他身上。

凛雪鸦漫长地抽搐着，半晌才发出一声叹息。他的下身一片狼藉，和服弄脏了，前片上星星点点全是半干的污渍，乳白的浊液从脚底一直淌到膝弯。

烛花噼啪爆出一个火星子，摇晃的阴影吞噬了大半个屋子，但没人有闲心去剪。他懒洋洋地屈起双腿，向杀无生招手。

那只手上还沾着他自己的东西。

杀无生毫不犹豫地来到他身边。他捧起凛雪鸦的手，将手上的脏东西一一舔净，连指甲缝都不放过。

简直像乞食的小狗一样……

凛雪鸦没有温度地笑了。「看来无生是真的很渴望我呢……」

他的手从杀无生脑后绕过，下巴搁在杀无生的肩上，凝视着手心里的湿迹，指间缠着一两根杀无生的头发。「无生是我的了哦。」声音里仍带着笑意。杀无生看不见他的脸，理所当然地误解了。

他们像这样抱了一会儿。就在他快要睡着的时候，杀无生迟疑地低唤一声。

「掠。」

「怎么了……」

「我是不是独一无二的？」孩子气地反复求证着。

环在背后的手反扣过头顶，爱怜地抚摸着。「你当然是。」

杀无生喜不自胜地凑过来。凛雪鸦嫌弃地推开他。

「不要。怪恶心的……不、咕唔……」

半威胁半哄劝着，他们第一次接了吻。与其说是接吻，还不如说是用舌头把唾液推进对方的嘴里，但仅是如此，便足以让这个自出生以来未尝得到宠爱的男人满足了。

他没有注意到——或者说，刻意不让自己注意到——那双点燃了情欲的手，自始至终都是冰冷的。

他贴心地带走了换下的衣物，出门时跌跌撞撞的，犹自沉浸喜悦之中，衣角不慎拂过烛台。

灯影明灭一下，蓦地熄灭了。

空荡漆黑的屋子里，又只剩他一人了。


End file.
